castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Sypha Belmont
Sypha Belmont, née Belnades,David Cox's Twitter was the wife of Trevor Belmont and mother of Simon Belmont. Events of Mirror of Fate Many years before Simon's journey to Dracula's castle, Sypha comforted a grieving and tormented Trevor in their home after he learned of his mother's fate and the true identity of his father, the former Brotherhood knight Gabriel Belmont turned the prince of darkness, Dracula. Trevor explained to Sypha that he needed to be the one to not only end his father's reign, but avenge his mother's death and remove the stain upon his family's honor. Sypha understood and supported his choice. When Trevor departed that morning, he gave their son Simon the mirror pendant he always carried and shared one last embrace with his wife, telling her that if he did not return then she was to take Simon and flee into the woods, and not to look for him. Sypha told Trevor to return to her and Simon, before he departed to face his father. Trevor would ultimately fail to defeat his father and die in battle with him. Enraged with grief after he learned Trevor was his son, Dracula unleashed his hordes of monsters on the Brotherhood stronghold where Trevor and Sypha lived. She was killed in 1073 by the werewolf forces of Dracula, leaving Simon to be raised by mountain people. Her soul was kept in a frozen shard below Dracula's Castle, where it was discovered by her son Simon in 1103. Despite Simon never realizing who she really is, she joins his quest to protect him with the power of her love. This power is known as the Spirit of Belnades. Later during a battle with the Necromancer, she is captured into his staff only to be released after Simon destroys it. She also helps to convince the spirit of Michael Gelhart Schneider to join Simon's cause, giving him the power of the Spirit of Schneider. Spirit of Belnades The Spirit of Belnades is one of Simon's two Spiritual Powers available to him in the game (the other is the Spirit of Schneider). It can be used to absorb damage received by enemies or stage hazards. As a type of Magic Power, damage absorbed reduces Simon's magic meter. Item Data Trivia *Though belonging to the Belnades Clan, it is unknown whether she had magical powers during her life. *The Spirit of Belnades actually represents two distinct characters, both Sypha, and a woman who was a healer in ancient past, centuries before Simon's quest, whom pilgrims used to travel to visit her shrine. *It is possible that the female Healing Spirit mentioned in a scroll who lived hundreds of years prior to Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate that pilgrims built a tunnel for was related to the Belnades clan. This isn't confirmed though. References External links *Monsters Pit — Source for the image. es:Sypha Belmont Sypha Belmont Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Supporting Cast Sypha Belmont Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Mirror of Fate Characters